sburbsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Gnosis
Gnosis is a game mechanic which represents the knowledge Players have about SBURB, which is represented by the SBURBlore Stat. Gnosis has 4 tiers, with each one triggering a different event when reached by a player. Tier 1: Learn the Rules When a Player reaches tier 1, they will start asking questions about SBURB that the game itself cannot answer. their solution, of course, is to ask a much more reliable source: the internet. This event gives the player a randomly generated FAQ written from the perspective of another SBURB player in a different session. Tier 2: Teach the Rules Players who reach Tier 2 have an above-average understanding of how SBURB works. As a result, they will write their own FAQ. this event is similar to Tier 1; however, the resulting FAQ is written with the knowledge, quirks, and experiences of the player themselves. Tier 3: Exploit the Rules Players who reach tier 3 have enough knowledge about SBURB to take advantage of a few of it's various bizarre mechanics and rules. the way they apply this knowledge varies depending on their Aspect, however: Light/Hope: God Tier Abuse A Light or Hope player will abuse either the power of Luck or Belief, respectively, to bypass SBURB's typical filter for God Tiering. They will kill EVERY Player who is not yet a God tier in the session (including themselves, if applicable), and bring them all back as gods. Doom/Life: Death Abuse A Life or Doom player will abuse their knowledge on Ghosts, Death, and/or Prophecy to provide other players with absurd stat boosts (1.5x, to be specific) by killing them, and then reviving them as a Dream Self. Doom players do this by creating a prophecy about their target's death immediately before they cause it, while Life players will instead cause their target to absorb it's own ghost when they are revived. Rage/Mind: Timeline Abuse Rage and Mind players will abuse their knowledge of how their unchosen options can screw up the timeline severely (or, at the very least, their knowledge of how to make bad decisions). this results in a dozen Time players from the resulting timelines showing up to prevent their half-baked bullshit, who will afterwards head directly to the boss fight at the end of the session, as always. (Time really is the shittiest aspect, isn't it?) Void/Space: Hidden Features Void and Space players will abuse their knowledge of what structures in SBURB normally look like to find broken areas, which lead to a glitch-laden secret room. Inside is an extra grist hoard that will be used for the Ultimate Alchemy, and powerful Fraymotifs for each player in the session. That IS ''what those Void players are doing, right? Breath/Time: Efficiency Abuse Breath and Time players will abuse their aspects to allow all players in their session to do a ton of quests within an absurdly short timespan, because either time travel is used to remove any time spent, or the Breath player gave everyone absurdly fast transportation. Everyone gets a TON of their quests knocked out of the way. Blood/Heart: Relationship Abuse Blood and Heart players will abuse the games "interaction effect" between players to give them all some nice stat boosts, and to help develop whatever friendships (or relationships) exist in the session. it's much cooler than it sounds, trust me. Dream: Alchemizer Abuse Dream players will abuse the alchemy function by discerning which items will have the best effect on their strife specibus, then giving each player these items. Each player will proceed to stomp Gristmas into the ground by alchemizing some bullshit, then using said bullshit to upgrade their strife specibus, if space allows. Tier 4: Change the Rules Tier 4 is the maximum amount of Gnosis a player can have. When a player reaches tier 4, they will hack SBURB, changing the very rules of the game for the rest of the session. Tier 4 events vary depending on the aspect of the player, but all effects they cause will be carried over in scratched sessions and combo sessions. Hope: Change by Belief Hope players will change various parts of the session to match whatever they "believe" it should be. their enemies become humorous stand-ins: the Black King is replaced by "thirteen salamanders in a robe", and any fellow players they dislike will gain insulting titles, such as "Cad of Fart". Their love interests will immediately reciprocate any feelings, and everyone becomes insanely powerful in general. Light: Change of Spotlight Light players will fill EVERY role of any importance from this point forwards, instead of anyone else in the session. They do it all now, from Time travel, to Shipping, to Being Shipped. additionally, they cause Sburb to openly display details which are usually hidden from both players and observers, such as the time remaining until the Reckoning starts, and they also make everyone a WHOLE LOT luckier. Void: Change to Silence Void players will close off the session to Observers, and make additional measures to discourage the sharing of the session. It's a bit unsettling. Heart: Change of the Self Heart players will screw things up severely. First of all, they "Canonize" all of their ships. Next, they change the identities of all players in the session: Everyone gets a different mythological role (and possibly a few roles that wouldn't show up in sessions normally, too. it's their choice, I guess.). in an ironic twist, the dreamselves of the original players remain unchanged, but they become completely independent individuals. It should be noted that SBURB does not handle "changing identity" very well. it might even forget what players look like. Rage: Bullshit Rage players will invite a few new players into the session, from a list of SBURBSim's developers. They also cause all players to hate each other, increasing the chances for PvP combat. Killing a developer will, of course, break SBURB in new and exciting ways. Space: Too many 4th walls Space players will let you use a bunch of 4th walls in each other to combo with the beginning of the session they're in. Time: Reset A big reset button that restarts the session. Doom: Change the Rules; all of them Doom players who manage to achieve Gnosis Tier 4 (which, let's be honest, you should never let that happen) attempt to take every single description for anything and invert them in any way possible. Graphics are fucked up, player states are fucked up... There is truly no end to the limitless destruction. Life: Change of Death Life players will hack in some candy. very special candy. the kind that turns everyone into an overpowered, overenthusiastic trickster. not only that, life players make death impossible for anyone and everyone. this includes enemies and nonplayer characters, and essentially makes SBURB unplayable. Breath: Change of Plans Breath players will force the session to ignore it's seed, meaning that the session will have different results every time it is viewed. as a result, these sessions are difficult to share, unless you print the page to a PDF. additionally, everyone is given a fuckton of mobility, and restrictions on how many things can happen in one turn are removed. Blood: Change of the Roster Blood players will attempt to bring more players into the session. This has many reprocussions: the grist required to deploy the frog will skyrocket, and the new players will not have any means of generating their fill. everyone else will need to pick up their slack. the new players will also lack aspects (they are all Heroes of Null), dreamselves, and the chance to god tier. On the bright side, the relationships between players are all amazingly <> now. (Not on main, but experimental mode has an added effect of Blood Gnosis wherein they recruit all carpaces, and maybe even some random big bads too, including the previous effects. Yes, they can recruit even Shogun.) Mind: Change of Restrictions Mind players smuggle in jR’s fabled YellowYard while also removing any and all restrictions it would have normally had, allowing players (in real life, not in the sim) to kill off as many players (in the sim, not in real life) as they want from the get-go. Ridiculously broken in more ways than one. Dream: Change of Creation Dream players decide that their pals need even more items, and throw JR's noncanon alchemy limits out the damn window. Each player is given a ridiculous number of items to alchemize with, and the Dream player gives themselves special items such as a Yardstick, a SBURBSim Hacking Guide, or a Body Pillow of JR, which is just kind of creepy. Null: Change of Nothing Null players do literally nothing except mark themselves as having reached Gnosis Level 4. Tier 5: Silly Observer, there's no Tier 5 for Gnosis! ...Right? well... there is something. Pink Frog Ending Players who are high enough in Gnosis (at least tier 2, although tier 3 guarantees this) may choose to stay in SBURB if they've completed a session. if ''every living player in a session does that, then no one will rule the new universe. more importantly, it's inhabitants are spared from the horrors of SBURB. Category:Game Mechanics